


Do Not Disturb

by dragonnan



Category: Psych
Genre: Creepy Insects, Fear, Gen, Giant Spiders, Hurt/Comfort, Madman - Freeform, Monologuing Baddie, Restraint, Shawn Whump, Vomiting, creepy crawlies, evil scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bird eaters are glorious, but for all their size are actually quite harmless.  They can have wonderful psychological uses though.  There’s an inborn aversion, you see, to these creatures.  A waving gun doesn’t generate such instinctual terror.”  Almost like a lecture, the words carried on while Shawn’s chest rose and fell in shallow breaths.  The unwelcome guest hovering on his sternum rode the respirations like ocean swells.  “But this lady… ahh, now she is something special.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

 

“I think she likes you.”

 

Shawn grimaced at the light touch on his belly- wishing he could jerk away, but regretfully prevented from doing so by the handcuffs locking him to the exposed pipes.  Lying in the bathtub, water from the showerhead dripped continuously on his hair, slowly demolishing the carefully crafted style as well as drizzling tickly streaks down the sides of his face.  Neck bent at an awkward angle, shirt wet all across his back, he considered complaining to the management. 

 

“Would it help if I said I prefer smooth legs on my women?”  His voice may have cracked, but there was no comment other than a grin rippling the wrinkles on the thin face above him.  The man leaned in close once more, and that touch danced around his navel.  A rough shiver, and he sucked back as far as he was able- flesh crawling in revulsion.

 

Still baring his teeth, the taller of his tormentors spoke again.  “Are you sure you want to insult her?  She doesn’t take kindly to offence.” 

 

Then Shawn gasped as the light pressure, which had been only teasing before, began a methodical journey up the front of his shirt.  His head pulling back sharply when the weight paused on his chest, and he tried not to pant- tried not to move at all. 

 

Inches away, the short, balding professor smiled, heavily gloved hands curling around the edge of the tub.  “Her kiss is quite… painful.  Particularly when she’s aroused… or defensive.”  A leather covered finger extended- lightly prodding a hairy leg.  Immediately the entire front half reared back, exposing a reddish underbelly and a pair of long, thick fangs.  Shawn whined through his nose- and a tremor shook through his body. 

 

“Don’t…”  His throat locked as the creature scampered several inches closer- repulsed fear overtaking all other thought.  He had to blink rapidly when sweat blurred his vision.

 

“Bird eaters are glorious, but for all their size are actually quite harmless.  They can have wonderful psychological uses though.  There’s an inborn aversion, you see, to these creatures.  A waving gun doesn’t generate such instinctual terror.”  Almost like a lecture, the words carried on while Shawn’s chest rose and fell in shallow breaths.  The unwelcome guest hovering on his sternum rode the respirations like ocean swells.  “But this lady… ahh, now she is something special.”  Continued the other man.  “I acquired her by accident six months ago while traveling through Australia for a convention.  I had been exploring out in the bush when she apparently snuck into my backpack.  She gave me quite a turn when I discovered her upon arriving back home let me tell you!”  The man chuckled, looking down at the hairy body with actual fondness.

 

When Shawn didn’t reply, the man’s smile vanished.  “You should have dropped this when you had the chance.”  Sudden anger darkened the gaze distorted by thick glasses.  The hand rose quickly, moving towards the grayish-brown abdomen.

 

“No, wait…!”

 

And the door smashed open violently on the other side of the room.  “SBPD!  Stop right there!!”

 

The professor whirled as the dank bathroom was suddenly invaded by cops and pointing weapons.  Instantly he ducked to the side, putting the bathtub between himself and the array of handguns.  “Back off now!”  Raising his hand, he placed the tip of his finger near one of several shiny black eyes, forelegs rising in response.  “Back off now…” he said more calmly, “or he dies.”

 

Shawn ejected a short, stuttered moan as a darting scramble touched against his collarbone before patting to a stop on his neck.

 

Lassiter, standing at the head of the invading unit, went even paler when he finally took in the other life-form sharing the bathtub.  His eyes moved upward- meeting hazel- and though he’d thought he’d suppressed the blinding horror, there must have been some element showing through in Shawn’s wide open stare, because Carlton gestured for his team to back off.

 

Meanwhile, the detective scowled at the hiding criminal.  “I can’t believe I’m saying this- but drop the spider!”

 

Small feet explored the underside of his chin, and Shawn closed his eyes- breath firmly held as the hideous stroke continued higher- moving across his cheek.  He nearly whimpered when he felt the front legs arch up again in response to his jumping eyelid.  Then the large arachnid rotated its body and clambered back down until it flattened out next to his larynx.  He could feel his pulse hammering beneath one of the barbed feet, and clenched the hands suspended above him.  Gingerly he opened his eyes again to study the tall man only a few feet away.

 

“If she bites down now- the venom will go directly to his heart.  Are you prepared to risk that?”

 

His finger moved closer, and the spider scurried back rapidly.  Shawn gulped.

 

“Just calm down Landis, there’s no need for any of this.”  Though he was speaking in uncharacteristically soothing tones, Lassiter’s weapon never faltered from its steady track- as close to the small man as it could be aimed without jeopardizing the hostage… Shawn hoped. 

 

Flicking his eyes towards Shawn, Carlton continued.  “We’ve already arrested your partner.  He told us that your wife’s death was just an accident- you didn’t mean for the spider to kill her.”

 

It may be consolation to his captor- but with those legs flirting along his jaw, Shawn wished Carlton would just shut the hell up and shoot the guy already.  And then hit him with a big-ass dose of Raid cause this hairy bitch was so not a welcome accessory!

 

“That’s right!  Tami was an accident!  She shouldn’t have moved when she did- it wasn’t my fault!”

 

No need to add that had Landis not been using her as a guinea pig for his fear experiments she’d still be alive.  As would the two university students that had blindly volunteered for some extra credit tests.  One fatality by funnel web spider envenomation was unusual enough.  Three however…

 

“So why not let Mr. Spencer go.  We’ll work this out- he doesn’t need to be a part of this.”

 

The negotiation abruptly slid from his attention when Shawn felt the spider crawl beneath the collar of his shirt.  One slender leg hooked momentarily on the chain around his neck- and in tugging free, the creature must have been startled because it suddenly scrambled down his chest and back to where it’d first taken up residence- one foot pressed into his navel.

 

“Lassy!” His terrified whispered plea brought the wrong attention as Landis snapped his gaze left only to see his pet gone.  His eyes glazed over.

 

“Where is she!?  What have you done!?”  Snarling, ignoring the gun aimed at his head, Landis lunged forward and wrapped his hands around the consultant’s throat.  An instant rush of bodies, the smaller man’s clawing fingers torn away, and Landis lost his footing and fell- one knee slamming into Shawn’s gut… and he shouted in pain as tiny knives buried into his abdomen.

 

“AHH- GOD!”

 

The fangs sank again as he was further jostled- producing only a grunt this time- and too late the struggling cops realizing what had happened.  In that same moment, apparently fed up with the situation, the spider shot out from beneath the hem, across the bridge of Landis’s arm, and hit the floor with a dull plop.  Eight legs waving as it readjusted its body, the hand-sized creature flipped back to its feet and darted for the shadows.  A quick thinking and clearly disgusted officer halted the escape with a toss of his hat. 

 

“Spencer!”

 

Shawn shivered violently as his body locked in pain, the epicenter in the soft flesh above his right hip, and radiating outward in ever increasing levels of heat and agonizing bolts.  Lassiter leaned in while another officer wrestled with the cuffs digging into his wrists- hoisting him to his feet with arms wrapped around his chest the moment the restraints came free.

 

“Shawn!”  The feminine panic actually made him smile for a second when lovely scrunched worry manifested on the beautiful face pushing forward.

 

“We need an ambulance!”

 

Juliet reached him just as Lassiter got him to his feet- her arms immediately aiding her partner in hauling his body from the cramped bathroom and out to the livingroom.  He was laid on the couch- Juliet peeling back his shirt the moment he was settled.

 

“Oh God, Shawn…”

 

“If I’d known h-how much… mm… how much you w-wanted to see… Guuuhh!”  Incapable of even completing the sentence, he curled inward as his gut twisted brutally.  Breathing rapidly, he flinched when a delicate touch brushed near the bite marks.  “D-don’t… don’t touch…”  His breathing was growing rapidly worse. 

 

“Shawn… Shawn, come on, stay with me.”

 

Had he closed his eyes?  Apparently as he was forced to drag them open again at the soft request.

 

“J-Jules… Jules, it hurts…”  He groaned as his stomach twisted again and dug his feet miserably into the cushions- kicking without completely being aware of it.

 

“Carlton!” 

 

The detective appeared- his form bleary in the shadowy room.  A phone was in his hand.  “The paramedics are just a few minutes away- how’s he doing?”  Shawn was certain he’d never heard that sort of concern directed at him from the lanky detective before.

 

“Not good.  He’s having trouble breathing and he’s in a lot of pain.”

 

Shawn turned his face towards the coarse fabric beneath his cheek- gasps puffing out against the thick material.  He wanted to tell the woman beside him that he’d be fine, but opening his mouth seemed like a very unwise move.

 

But then, abruptly, he had no choice. 

 

Lurching forward, he suddenly vomited across the threadbare carpet- peripherally aware of the shouts around him- but only able to grip something solid in his left hand as his body revolted again- likely tearing out a few organs in the process of evacuation. 

 

The struggle of gaining oxygen felt like bargaining- nearly sobbing at each intake.  He felt himself being eased back, and only then did he realize that what he’d been gripping was a cloth covered shoulder.  Lassiter’s cloth covered shoulder.  He stared up at the other man- then groaned, closing his eyes, when Juliet pressed a cold cloth against his forehead.  Apparently she or another officer was making good use of the few amenities of Landis’s house. 

 

“G-Gus…”  His shivering increased- and Juliet snagged the afghan from the back of the couch and draped it over him.

 

“Gus is still in Portland Shawn, he won’t be back until next week.”

 

Right.  He’d forgotten. 

 

That sucked.

 

“I called your dad- he’ll be meeting us at the hospital.”

 

If only he had the breath to respond with a few delectable obscenities.

 

If only he had the breath to… breathe…

 

“Shawn… Shawn!?  Lassiter!”

 

Suddenly he shoved at the hands holding him down- hearing the startled shouts, but not caring.  “Get away- get off!  Leave me alone!  Leave me alone dammit!”  Furiously he battled with the restraining arms- lashing out with both fists and feet- feeling his limbs connect a few times.  “Stop it!!”

 

“Keep him steady!  Try to hold him down!”

 

Enraged, he arched his body and screamed.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Waking up again in the hospital wasn’t unexpected.  Waking up with helplessly twitching limbs and the threat of vomit in the back of his throat, though not a novel experience, was certainly not a welcome one.  Of course, it became so much worse when the sensation suddenly bypassed discomfort and went into full blown torture.

 

His initial gasp might not have been heard, but the ragged cry that followed certainly was- his body suddenly swarmed by what he hoped was medical personnel.  This seemed a correct guess when the one in the long white coat produced a syringe and injected the contents into the IV taped to his hand.

 

“Just try to lie still sir.  We’ve applied a pressure bandage and administered antivenom, but you could still exacerbate your recovery if you move too much.”

 

Wouldn’t want that.   Clutching fists into the bedding, he tried to do as instructed- though the continued twitching wasn’t helping much.  Nor the fresh drugs for that matter.  What’d they give him anyhow, water?  Come on people, Morphine was invented for a reason!

 

Oh wait- not Morphine… sedat…

 

It was pretty dark for some time after that.  All he could clearly remember after blinking back into his now silent room was something about John Goodman swinging overhead in a skintight red suit.

 

His side throbbed, and he felt the grandfather of headaches pounding cinder blocks against his temples.  He was also fairly convinced he’d be seeing his liver in the next few minutes.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

He flinched at the sudden speech, head turning towards the tired face of his father.  Groaning, he pressed back into his pillow.

 

“Hurts… feel sick…”

 

Thankfully the no touchy-feely rule that existed between them worked in his favor, even the gentlest caress guaranteed to induce some major up chuckage.  Even the cup of what was probably ice chips brought an unsteady roll, and he grasped one hand around his bedrail as something thick and acidic boiled close. 

 

“God- God…”

 

His eyes closed tightly as his other hand coiled into his sheet- feet digging furrows into his mattress.  Sweat wasn’t just beading on his brow, but pouring down his temples in a mini Niagara.  Next thing he knew, there’d be guys with barrels wanting to ride the rapids flowing from his hairline.  Crap, even thinking was making him…

 

“I’m gonna…”

 

“Woah- I got you!”

 

Dad grabbed him just in time as he lunged sideways and heaved into the receptacle next to the bed.  His throat burned as he gagged again, spitting and choking helplessly until the current attack released him again. 

 

Now his father did touch him gently- one hand pushing the limp hair from his forehead.  However, he supposed it didn’t really matter as he’d already emptied his guts.  Licking his lips, he was more than willing to accept a spoonful of ice chips to rid the bitterness from his tongue.

 

“Think I’ll… be ab-able to climb… walls now?” 

 

Grunting with just the tiniest hint of humor, his father raised his eyebrow.  “Moreso than you already do?”

 

Good point.

 

Swallowing a few more chips, Shawn finally sagged into his pillow.  “So h-how long… do I…?”

 

Henry set the cup on the small table nearby, turning back around and folding his hands in his lap.  “The doctor says it will take a couple of days to recover, but you’re going to be just fine.”

 

A couple more days of sweating, nausea, and shaking?  Sure, no big deal.  Just pretend he had the worst hangover in the history of life.  If he could just ignore the brutal stabbing pain in his side…

 

“You know…”  He looked up at his father, “I really hate spiders.”

 

Smiling, fingers patting his arm, the older man nodded.  “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my, still on-going, short story collection on Psychfic: http://www.psychfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=413


End file.
